The laboratory computer facility serving LCP and LBM was available for data acquisition during 86% of the reporting period; however, of this time -- 23% was at a poor level of reliability. These hardware failures were primarily in the main frame which is now nine years old. The development effort on a prototype distributed computer system for data acquisition (in cooperation with the Computer Systems Lab.) has progressed from design to implementation and both hardware and software elements are being tested.